Bad Boy
by Engines-Secret-Admirer
Summary: A cute little story with Ponyboy at the age of 6, Soda at the age of 9, and Darry at the age of the age he is in the book. Psst..22 :P Warning! there is some cursing.


Title: Bad Boy 

Status: One-Shot unless you really want for me to continue?

Author: Me (EnginesSecretAdmirer duh :P )

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, that is owned by S.E. Hinton thankyou very much. Though it would absolutely thrill me if I could own Ponyboy for just one day! XD

Summary: A cute little story with Ponyboy at the age of 6, Soda at the age of 9, and Darry at the age of the age he is in the book. Psst..22 :P

Bwahaha I love you EnginesSecretAdmirer - from the person who is on her computer typing this up for you xP

* * *

-Ficcy Start-

Authors POV XD

NOTE! - Darry got a promotion and is now working in an office, with a higher pay and his own secretary. Woot! He's getting up in the world ne? LMAO

------------------------------------------------------------

Darry massaged his temples and sighed heavily as he looked over the paper work. His job has stressed him out to his limit. He has to get important paperwork done within 3 days. Any later and he'd get fired.

Ponyboy however was having fun. He was outside playing in a medium sized mud hole. After a couple of minutes Ponyboy realized how badly he had to use the restroom and quickly jumped out of the mud hole covered in squishy mud.

Ponyboy slammed the door shut behind him after he had entered his house and completely forgot about the mud he was wearing. Speedily he ran to the bathroom and slammed that door too.

Darry heard all the commotion and put his paperwork down to see what was going on. He glanced out at the frontroom and to his surprise it was covered in tiny muddy footprints.

"Only one person I know has that little of feet!" Darry said aloud to himself.

Ponyboy was comming out of the bathroom sighing with relief when he saw an angry looking Darry standing infront of him.

"Ponyboy..." Darry said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ponyboy looked down at his muddy feet and, "Uh oh...oops." he said.

"Pony your a very bad boy, you know not to track mud into this house, now get your ass into that bathroom, take a bath, and go to bed!" Darry yelled angrilly.

Ponyboy ran back into the bathroom crying, and Darry sighed then began to clean up the mess Ponyboy had left in the front room.

-an hour later-

Ponyboy had finished with his bath and was now in search of Darry. Darry of course was always at his desk trying to finish his mountains of paperwork that seemed as though it never ended.

Darry felt a small tug at his sleeve and looked down at Ponyboys puppy dog eyes.

"Pony...didn't I tell you to go to bed." Darry said.

Pony only replied with a nod of the head and increased his puppy dog look.

"Pony you know that doesn't work on me, now go get to bed." Darry instructed as he sipped some of his coffee.

Ponyboy sighed and got rid of his look then said, "But, Darry, it's only noon. Do I have to go to bed?"

Darry let out a exasperated sigh "No you don't but you better behave." Darry warned.

"Ok" Pony said turning and leaving. Pony went and started playing with his bouncy ball'

Darry on the other hand went back to his pile of paperwork that seemed to be increasing instead od decreasing. He took another drink of his coffee and jumping onto another paper.

Darry was getting exhausted and went to get another drink of his coffee to discover it was empty.Darry decided to take a break and go and get more coffee.

While Darry made coffee Pony was walking around bouncing the bouncy ball. When he walked by Darry's open door he lost his ball and it bounced on top of Darry's desk.

Ponyboy went over to the desk amd started to climb up to get his bouncy ball.

Darry with fresh coffee tiredly made his way back to his desk when he saw Ponyboy climbing ontop of his desk.

"Ponyboy Curtis" Darry yelled swooping Ponyboy off his desk.

"Go to your room. I don't have time for this" Darry said.

"No Darry Please!" Ponyboy said not wanting to go to bed at one in the afternoon.

"You have no choice. Lets go." Darry said carrying Ponyboy to his room.

"Please Darry. I'm not tired." Pony whined.

"I don't have time for your misbehaving or wrecking anything so you get no say so." Darry said entering his brothers room.

Darry layed Pony on his bed, "You don't get out of this bed kid if ya know whats good for ya.You've been a bad boy" Darry warned leaving and closing the door.

-Two hours later-

Darry could still here sobs from his brothers room after two hours. So he decided to let Ponyboy come out. Get up" Darry saod to Ponyboy once he reached his room. Ponyboy gladly did.

Darry went back to his work that had actually finally decreased. Soon his tummy started grumbling when he realized it was time for lunch, he took a lunch break much needed.

Ponyboy saw Darry leave and decided to try and get his bouncy ball even with the chance of getting caught again. So Ponyboy climbed up the desk and scooted the papers out of the way knocking some down.

Ponyboy swooped down to pick up his ball and knocked over Darry's coffee and it crashed into the floor with a big Thud.

Darry hearing the Thud hurried back to his room to check on his brother. Then he saw his Coffee, and Pony.

Darry got really mad with the fact his brother disobeyed his orders to stay off the desk. The thing that made him the most mad was the fact his paper work was on the floor and some with coffee on them.

"Ponyboy" Darry yelled walking over to his brother and grabbing him and smacked him on the bottom so hard you could here it. Ponyboy of course broke down crying.

Darry tried to calm down for a sec. "Pony you was a very bad boy." Darry yelled but with a little less anger. Pony just looked at Darry with tears in his eyes.

Darry went to pick Ponyboy up but Pony moved away. "Come here" Darry said with authority. Darry grabbed Pony and took him to his room and left him there.

Then he went back and cleaned up his paper work, Darry was worried what the boss was going to say about the coffee stained papers. Darry was really tired and worked untill Seven. He was glad Soda was at Steve's for the weekend.

Darry had buisiness with Becky at seven.right on time Becky knocked on the door.

"Hey Becky" Darry said. "Hey Bad boy." Becky greeted. Darry smiled. "You think I'm bad now ya should see me in action." Darry said. "Umm...You sure know how to turn a girl on, but ya need to get your bad ass busy cause we got some work to do." Becky said.

Darry worked untill midnight with Becky. Ponyboy was crying. Darry did not tuck him in that night. He thinks Darry hates him and is a bad boy,

"Well Bad man I gotta go but I might be able to get some action in next time." Becky said.leaving. "Cya" Darry yelled.

Darry was tired and wanted to pass out where he stood but he knew he needed to check on his brother first,

To Darry's suprise Pony was still wide awake with tears in his eyes. When Pony saw Darry he hid under the blankets. Darry looked at his brother hiding from him.

Darry walked over and sat on the edge of edge bed. Pony scooted as far away from his as he could. Darry gently pulled the blankets off Pony. Pomy closed his eyes in hope Darry would not see him.

Darry gently pulled his brother to him. "Pony whats the matter?" Darry asked.

"You don't love me no more cause I'm a bad boy." Pony cried.

Darry was confused. "What do ya mean? I still love ya." Darry said.

"I'm a bad boy." Pony said. Darry was not sure what to say.

"Ponyboy, Your not a bad boy. I just said that." Darry said.

"But you hurt me." Pony cried.

"I was mad. Sorry." Darry said giving Pony a reassuring hug.

"So you still love me?" Pony asked starring at Darry.

"Yeah kid I do." Darry said.

Darry decided just to crash in here with Pony.

Darry turned off the lights laid down and held his brother close to him.

* * *

The end. Ok I hope ya liked. Sorrry for any and all mistakes. I need to Thank a2 who typed most of this up. Love Ya a2.

Also ya got to love Engine. -Stalks Engine- I lovey Engine he's hott!

Cya later A1 and A2

P.S- Hey A1 it's A2 and love ya too :D :glomps ya: Aisheteru erm (sp?) XD Japanese for I love you :D


End file.
